Emotions
by Scarred-Angel
Summary: A young girl fights to stay alive within HCF prison walls.. There she meets a strange young man who is willing to help her? Okay so the summary sucks, sue me LOL just read! May turn out to be a CS fic not sure yet.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone!! I finally got around to posting my very first story on this damn website.. I hope you enjoy it, if you don't I will probably cry and hunt you down and beat you with spoons until you apologize LOL. J/K but I really don't appreciate flames all that much so if you would leave comments like constructive criticism, y'know like things that might actually help me make better stories later on? Thankees and enjoy!**

I crouched down low in the bedroom hoping that my image had not yet been captured on the surveillance camera. With my heart beating wildly out of my chest I crawled slowly towards the closet. I outstretched my hand to read the doorknob to the closet, when suddenly I heard a rush of footsteps coming towards the room.

_ 'Shit!'_, I thought to myself.

The uniformed men broke into the room. As I prepared to fight back I looked around at all of the men. Each was holding some sort of gun and were eyeing me madly. They just seemed to plead with me to move my body in some sort of way or to flinch even a little. One step in any direction could cost me my life. My body slid down into a corner and I reluctantly put my hands up.

"Handcuff her! NOW!", the "leader" said.

I cannot remember ever feeling so lifeless in my entire time of living as I was harshly grabbed, cuffed, and pushed out of the room.

_ 'Well I almost got out...'_, I had to laugh at myself for that one. So far this was escape attempt number four from this Hell called "HCF"! My blue eyes gazed over the marble flooring as I was hauled off to my cell.

I was an agent for Umbrella. An agent who had failed and was being kept prisoner here while my company was being completely annihilated. I knew for a fact that there was no getting rescued from this awful place. Umbrella has zero tolerance for failures. Rather, they are not as powerful as they once were and any sort of rescue-type mission would cost them all their men.

"Cell number 320, prisoner 08517 is being returned. Put red code up for this one!", a man yelled to someone as I was shoved into the dark room.

_ 'God, red code, again?'_ "Red code" was a phrase I had gotten quite acquainted with lately. It simply meant I was on high alert for trying to escape. Therefore, I was kept in a special room that was much different from your conventional jail cell. I had a mattress on the floor and a door was tightly secured with a keypad. It actually isn't as bad as the regular barred cells.. In fact, it is much warmer. Sad, how I have grown accustomed to this way of living.

I lay on the mattress knowing that within a few minutes some of the higher ups will be paying me a visit for my little escapade. For some reason they refuse to kill me.. Yes, there have been times I asked to be shot. I'm useless to them, but misery loves comfort and in a twisted way I am their comfort. I look up as soon as I hear the lock to the door being released.

"Miss Evelyn, just how many times are you planning to try and make a run for it?", the tall blonde haired man asks as he walks into my room.

"As many times as it takes.", I spit out.

Nothing is better than dealing with a horrific human/tyrant at three a.m.

"You know I never can get tired of these naughty little games you play, Evelyn.", he smiles.

I make a disgusted face as he advances towards me. Being harassed by a man twenty years older than me is bad enough, never mind being sexually harassed by a man twenty years older than me. The thought makes my stomach turn.

"You're sick!"

He chuckles and looks at his watch.

"My my, I'm afraid I have to be going now. So soon I know, my sweet. I shall return.."

"Is that so? Awww that's too bad.", I say as sarcastically as possible.

"Unfortunately, my dear, we cannot trust you, so it is up to me to leave you in the hands of a soldier whom I deeply trust."

I sit back down on my mattress feeling defeated. I watch Wesker leave and talk to someone outside of the room.

"Oh and one more thing, doll. Don't you even think of giving this gentleman any problems," he pulls his sunglasses down revealing his red and yellow eyes," he's just like me!"

I raise my middle finger up at him and watch a new man come into my room. His auburn hair hangs down around his forehead. He wears the same stupid sunglasses like Albert to shield me from seeing his eyes. His black HCF uniform is seemingly brand new and the bold white letters on his shirt reveal the name '**BURNSIDE**'.


	2. Plans Of An Escape?

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I have returned with yet another chapter to my story. I hope you like it so far and I just want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. :: sniffles :: You guys are awesome!! Anyway, this chapter is going to be fluffy, I won't lie but that's because of a certain way I'm trying to head the story.. Enjoy!**

I look up at the young man and smile cutely. _Who am I trying to kid? This isn't gonna work.._

"So, Mr. uh Burnside, is it?"

He grunts softly and stares straight into my eyes.

"Well, aren't you the talkative type? Would you be a dear and get me something to eat? I'm really hungry...."

"No, absolutely not."

"Ah, so he does have a voice!"

"Can't you go to sleep or something?"

"I'm not tired, I'm hungry! I already told you that."

"Too fucking bad."

"Listen buddy, would you want your girlfriend to starve if she was locked up against her will?"

Just then I could have sworn I saw a wince of emotion flow through his face. I could tell he was getting angry with me, so I continued chatting away hoping to break him into going to get me a sandwich.

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

"I can see why...", I mumbled under my breath, "She probably starved to death, thanks to you."

"That is none of your concern!"

"And I could care less... Why do they let little immature boys in this company?"

"Why do dumb bitches have to come try to sneak in, in the first place? Then when they get caught they whine and complain about how hungry they are!"

"Hey does your mommy know you use that kind of language? Unless of course she's dead because you deprived her of food as well."

My hopes of escaping while he left for food were slim and probably not going to happen this time around…

"My mother is dead but that is none of your concern!", he said through gritted teeth.

"So isn't mine but you don't see me getting angry about it… Say, is that why you joined HCF?"

"I wasn't given a choice, but again like everything else, that is none of your business. Why I'm here is unimportant."

"I think it's very important."

"No you most certainly do not."

"Yeah huh, 'cuz you're lonely now, I'm lonely too, you need someone to talk to, I need someone to talk to, so start explaining why you're here."

"What are you? Some kind of therapist?"

"Would HCF be holding me captive if I was?"

He gave a faint smile._ Ok, great job Evelyn, keep him talking!_

_"What is your name?"_

"Evelyn LaCoste, and you would be?"

"Steve Burnside."

"So, Steve, enlighten me.. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Ha! Rookie with a capital "R"!!"

"Hey, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen as well.."

"And already a spy for Umbrella?"

"Yep and I was proud of that fact until I was captured and brought here."

"Got a boyfriend back home?"

"Ooooh I knew you would want to know! But to answer your question no, there's no boyfriend, there's not even a real home. You know you really don't act like a tyrant."

He let out a laugh, "Is that what you think I am?"

"That's what Wesker hinted you were.."

He pulled his sunglasses down so I could see his bright blue eyes.

"It's an efficient scare tactic."

"Why are you here?"

"It all started two years ago… I was captured along with my father and sent to Rockfort Island. My mother was killed before we were captured and not too much later so wasn't my father, or so I thought. When the island was being attacked I met a girl named Claire."

"A girlfriend of yours?"

"No, it was never to be. We escaped the island together only to crash and be in yet another Umbrella facility. Soon after, I was captured by Alexia Ashford."

"Alexia? It's been awhile since I've heard about her."

"Yeah well, she transformed me into this monster. I thought I was gonna die and I guess, in a way, I kinda did."

"Huh?"

"Well, I lost consciousness on Claire when she came to save me. My breathing slowed and my heart rate dropped dramatically thanks to the effects of the virus I had been infected with. I was left as dead until Wesker took me here and restored me back to myself. Since that day I've been a soldier for HCF."

"You must miss Claire terribly, no?"

"Yep, but there's nothing I can do about that now. She's moved on."

"I can help you!"

"Oh really, and how is that?"

"You let me escape and I'll take you with me! I'll be free from HCF's grasp and for payment to you, I'll find your Claire!"

"Sounds crazy."

"Pleasseeeeee?"

"Alright! Alright! I'll meet you back here in two days. I know a way to slip you out of here unnoticed."

"Thank you sooooo much! I promise you won't regret this!"

Footstep were coming towards my room as Steve scrambled to put his sunglasses back on. I pretended to be asleep on the floor as my door opened.

"Was she any trouble for you?", Wesker questioned from the doorway.

"No, sir!", was the reply.

_Two days and I will be free… Men are such saps!_

**What does Evelyn have in store for Mr. Burnside? Haha I love endings like this!**


	3. Our Escape

**A/N: YES! I'm alive!! Well, I think I need to start updating quicker… :: ponders :: I mean seriously, I've had this third chapter done for a little while and I really appreciate the reviews so far! Sooo on with the story.. OH and before I forget again and again I need a disclaimer so here it is:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THE RESIDENT EVIL SERIES, BESIDES EVEN IF YOU DID SUE ME I DOUBT YOU WOULD WIN MUCH, MAYBE A GUM WRAPPER AND PAPER CLIP…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The longest two days of my life were the same two that I had spent waiting for him. I do not recall much except for the fact that I was desperate.. Desperate to escape and break free. Eventually, I knew I would somehow manage to slip on out of there, but who could have honestly imagined that it could all be that easy! Sweet talk a guard and _poof!_ there's the exit.. However, I had, at that point, taken too many risks with my life and one I refused to make again was to give myself false hope. It all sounded too good to be true; I mean it really made absolutely no sense why this man wanted to help me. I figured he was smarter than he was making himself look and I also figured that my escape could very well be a short lived fantasy if I decided to foolishly accept his offer. With no weapons it would be hard to defend myself if I had to.. Being sneaky has its advantages and on one of my many escapades to the bathroom I managed to steal a syringe from one of the lab tables. Hell, it wasn't a combat knife or a gun, but I did not want to be caught unprepared.

It was a little after midnight when Steve arrived in my room for his watch shift. He was carrying a large black duffel bag with him… The same kind Umbrella often would be carting around with possible "new subjects" inside. The memory came back to me quickly of a time when I had actually unzipped a bag and saw two dead eyes peering at me. Steve cleared his throat and I snapped out of it. I needed to be strong and free my mind of worry or stress if I wanted to escape in one piece. Kind of hard to do though, especially when the thoughts of "what if's?" come into play.

He laid the duffel bag in front of my feet. I shuddered a little when he unzipped the bag, only to realize there were clothes inside.

"In there are your change of clothes. We have to hurry, so I suggest you change now!", his words seemed to trip over each other as he eagerly glanced at my emotionless face.

"Well, I can't change with you looking at me.. So be a doll and turn around!"

I could see him blush and smiled to myself as I changed into black dress pants and a sheer white blouse. I could tell that the clothes were stolen from one of the many women researchers. Just the mere thought of Steve going to retrieve the clothes from a women's locker room put another slight smile on my face. I then realized I really had to get a hold of myself; what had happened to all of the things I learned during training from Umbrella? NEVER BECOME ATTACHED TO ANOTHER; PHYSICALLY OR MENTALLY! YOU CANNOT HAVE PERSONAL AFFAIRS HOLDING YOU DOWN, OR ELSE YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST SAY "CAPTURE ME! AND SHOOT ME DEAD BECAUSE I CANNOT THINK CLEARLY!" The words that I remembered from my training were indeed harsh but quite true. I was a spy, even when I was captured I was still a spy. Nothing can ever get in the way of that fact. Everyone in Umbrella was bustling about that, especially after that Ada Wong was "killed" because personal life became caught up in the line of her work. She may not have been for my company, but it was the overall "It can still happen to us" factor that made everyone hop on board the no dating law. That was fine with me; I did not need anyone and come to think of it I have never needed anyone.

"Are you ready now?", Steve questioned, facing the door.

"Sure are, but um, you think you could have done a better job stealing shoes?", I asked as I looked down at the 5-inch black heels. "I can't run in these, I probably can barely walk!"

"Stop complaining! We have to go!", he tossed a white lab coat to me as I was quickly sweeping my hair up into a messy it-will-do type of bun.

As we walked out of the room together I could see unspeakable fear in his eyes. I looked down the white corridor and could instantly understand why Mr. Burnside might have felt scared. For the first time since I had been captured, it was actually quiet in the halls. Not one peep was heard and no one was in sight! I looked over at him again as we were rushing towards a back exit. _Too easy, too easy.. There has to be a catch…_ My mind repeated my worries over and over again. He looked down at me and touched my shoulder as if to let me know things were going to be fine. Yeah, fine…

As soon as we reached the back exit I could see Dr. Jonathan Costa. Our "swift" escape was coming to an end. I could tell Steve knew this too.. Dr. Costa was in his mid-40's and had seen me so often with all of the research they did, he could probably point me out from 100 yards away. He was a man of few words when it came to those serious one on one conversations, but put that same man in a group full of gossip and his mouth was moving like crazy. He loved the attention and was quite an asshole. He made Wesker look like an angel and did some of the most terrible things to other women who were being used as eventual specimens. I would not think twice about making sure that this man was not around to even be able to notice I was gone.

"Give me your gun!", I demanded in a hushed voice.

"Are you fucking serious?", Steve looked down at me as if I had eight heads. "It's just Jonathan, he isn't going to notice you, besides even if he happened to know who you were, I doubt he'd bother us!"

"Give me your goddamn gun!"

"No fucking way!"

"I'm not giving you an option _Steve_!", with those last few words escaping my mouth I pushed Steve into the wall and snatched his gun away from his holster. "Wow what a fucking shitty gun. You'd think HCF would be kinder to their employees instead of handing out fucking water guns!"

"Evelyn, please give me my gun back.. Come on no one has to die here!", his voice pleaded with me but I knew better.

"Is there a problem here soldier?", Jonathan asked as he ran up to us.

I let out a sick laugh and aimed the gun at Jonathan's head. I eyed the shot between his brows. Hoping that I put the fear of God into them, and I now had the upper hand in the situation, I cockily kept Steve's gun aimed.

"What the fuck are you doing!?", Jonathan's words rang out in my ears.

"Keeping you quiet..", with that I fired a shot and Dr. Jonathan Costa slouched to the floor. Blood trickled down his cheeks and outlined the sides of his face. The white wall behind him was stained a crimson, cherry color.

"What the fuck…", I could hear Steve's awe from behind me and I twirled around aiming the gun at his face.

"I'm not afraid to kill you either…"

"Why are you doing this? All I want is to get out of here to see Claire again.."

"Oh so sad.. Give me a minute while I think about what to do.. Hmm.", I sarcastically smiled, keeping the gun high. I could honestly have cared less about this Claire and this lovesick little boy standing inches from me.

"Please let me help you Evelyn.."

"You? Help me? Steve, I don't trust anyone, more specifically you.", I opened the back door and was about to run across the field towards the chained fence when a whole force of a body tackled me out into the cold night. I laid on the grass looking up at Steve's familiar face. He disarmed me of his gun, smiling all the way.

"Get the fuck off of me, you pervert!", I swung at his face to no avail.

"Not until you tell me I can come with you.. At this point you don't have much of a choice!", he smiled again.

I pulled the syringe I had stolen prior from the pocket of my black pants. Right as I was about to jab Steve's arm, a bright light shone upon us from above. _Fucking Steve… I'm going to get caught again because of this asshole!_ Steve abruptly moved off of me and grabbed my arm to help me up.

"Great look what you did asshole!"

"Look what I did? What I did?! You fucking killed someone and you're blaming possibly getting caught on me?", anger protruded from his face and I could tell it was a one way situation. I had absolutely no choice but to surrender myself to this moron.

I grabbed his arm and started running as far and as fast as I could. I could hear a dog bark somewhere in the distance behind us, which startled me even more to keep sprinting to the gate. Steve held onto my hand tightly and was keeping a steady pace almost in front of me. Everything was going by so fast I could hardly stop myself when we had finally reached the fence.

"Shit! It's locked!", Steve yelled as he pried at the chain.

"I don't fucking care! We don't have time to look for a key or a goddamn lock pick!", at that point I was already on the fence starting to climb it. "Don't be a fucking baby, Steve, get your ass up here! Unless of course you like the fact of being mauled to death by a dog..", I flung my heels down to the other side of the 50 foot fence, as I wasn't getting very far in them.

Steve jumped up onto the fence and began climbing. I reached the top of the fence and tried to somehow get my legs around to the other side so I could climb down. When I had just about given up, Steve was at the top about ready to switch over to the other side when he saw the problem I was having. Being vertically challenged enough, it seemed I could barely get a leg over the wiring.

"Why me?", I questioned at the sky.

"Having trouble?"

"No, I'm just sitting here and hanging out.."

"Well, if you are having fun, I'll be on my way!", Steve swung his legs over and was rampantly climbing down the other side of the fence leaving me at the top; stuck..

"OH COME ON!"

Steve's feet hit the ground below him with a soft thud and he smiled smugly back up at me.

"This is what you get for trying to screw me over.. Apologize and I'll come help you!"

"COME ON STEVE! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Say you're sorry and I'll be glad to come get you.", Steve smiled again. "Unless of course _you want to be mauled to death by a dog_.", he mimicked from below.

"Oh God, I HATE YOU!"

"Is that how you get what you want from other guys? Whine and yell until they oblige to your requests? Sorry, darling, but this guy don't work that way."

"How can your girlfriend live with you!?"

"She wasn't my girlfriend, I thought I explained all of this before."

"Ohhh that's right, she was more of a booty call.. I remember, the whore that left you for dead, right?"

"She's not a whore!"

"How do you know!? You haven't seen her for two years!"

"You know what? You're staying up there!"

"Oh fuck you! I don't need you!", I screamed from the top of the cold fence. My hands were starting to hurt and become numb.

"Then I guess you won't be needing these either?", he picked up the heels that had been tossed to the ground on the other side and flung them into the woods behind him.

"You seriously didn't need to do that!"

"I seriously don't care.. Underneath all of that "I'm a spy for umbrella" crap you say to try and threaten people, you're really just a needy, whiny, little girl!"

"Don't call me 'little girl'!"

"Why does it upset you, _little girl_?"

"OK OK, I'M FUCKING SORRY! PLEASE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"I knew you'd break!"

"Oh shut the hell up, asshole!"

As if on cue, Steve hopped up onto the fence. When he reached me he smiled.

"Ok, I need you to work with me and give me your hands..", he looked at me after I had tried to put my hands into his. "Hmm, ok well that doesn't work.."

"No don't you dare pick me up!"

With my screams whipping out into the air, Steve flung me over his shoulder and as quickly as he could, brought us down to the ground. He plopped me down beside him.

"Happy?"

"Yes, extremely..", I said sarcastically as I felt cold rain drops hit my face.

"Just stick with me and we should be all set."

"I need to report back to Umbrella!"

"That's not what we need to worry about right now.."

"Oh yes it is!"

"Stop arguing with me."

I pouted and looked up into the sky as I was beginning to feel soggy from all of the rain.

"I need my shoes."

Steve went to where he had tossed them and brought them back for me. I quickly put them on and he brought me through some brush that led to the highway. From where I was standing I couldn't see any cars coming.

"We need to hitch a ride..", he told me.

"Well hurry up and get someone to pick us up because white does not mix with rain!", I said as I looked down at my blouse which was now pure see-through material.

Steve muffled a laugh and walked over to me. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my front side so no one could catch a glimpse of the bare cleavage. I hesitated but he was very warm so I decided not to push him too far away from my soaking body.

Out of almost nowhere a truck came barreling down the highway. Steve waved the truck driver over and cautiously led me to the passenger's side. I motioned for him to get in before me so that I wouldn't have to be caught between some stranger and Steve. I took a big step behind Steve and heaved myself to the seat next to Steve.

"Our car broke down a few miles back..", Steve said concocting a lie.

"Newlyweds?", the truck driver asked.

"No we've been married for a few years now.", Steve explained. I nudged him in the side of his ribs.

"Where can I take you two?"

"Are there any Hilton's around here?", I said sternly.

"But _honey_, I don't know if we have that much money left.", Steve said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I believe there are.", the truck driver said.

"Then take us to that hotel, please."

The truck driver's gaze went back to the highway as he took an exit. Steve eyed me and I could tell he wanted to know how we were supposed to pay for the hotel. It didn't matter if he was used to the grungy labs of HCF but I, personally, had a knack for getting the finer things in life. Considering I had been out of civilization for so long, I decided to treat myself to a nice night's sleep and maybe an actual hot shower, instead of the ice cold water that was usually dumped on me.

As the truck eased into a parking lot, I could feel myself relax a little bit more. Steve on the other hand looked like he was ready to have a nervous breakdown next to me. I opened the passenger's side door and jumped down from the truck. Steve followed closely behind me and grabbed my arm violently.

"How the fuck do you think we are going to pay for this? Better yet, I guess you haven't gotten it through that thick head of yours, that at about anytime now someone's gonna come looking for us!"

I sighed to myself and pulled my arm from his grasp. I strolled into the lobby of the hotel and pulled out a fake ID and credit card.

"Where did you get those?!", Steve asked manically.

"Gee, I guess you believed you were the only person thinking of a "swift" escape.. Right, Mr. Burnside?"

"I don't know how you do it…", he was muttering behind me as I gave the women behind the counter my "ID".

The older woman smiled at me; her bright teeth a blinding site. I waited for her to process the credit card and give us our key. Steve, however, was pacing behind me.

"Suite 625 is all yours! You two have a nice night now!", she smiled again and handed me our room key.

"Thanks, you too!", I said cheerily as I made my way to the elevator.

"A suite?"

"Hey, it's not my money.. I doubt the nice person back at the HCF lab will mind us resting up before we run."

"Oh great, you make jokes too?"

"Please, I should say the same for you. You aren't an entertainer in a box, if you know what I mean."

"You're saying I can't be funny?"

"I didn't say that, I merely said you aren't funny; big difference."

We stepped onto the elevator next to a young woman holding a baby girl. The child was in the middle of a temper tantrum and the lady looked like she had about had it. Steve pressed floor number 6, and off we went. The woman kept exchanging odd glances with us as if we would attack at any second. As the baby continued to cry I decided to take a stand.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Y-Yes?", was the nervous reply.

"Mind if I hold her?", I put out my hands for the little girl.

The woman slowly and hesitantly gave me the screaming little monster. I proceeded to ever so gently rock her back and forth. All screaming had seized instantly and we reached our floor in silence. I handed the baby back to the extremely grateful mother and stepped off of the elevator with Steve. He looked down at me with an odd expression on his face.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Calm that baby down for her mother?"

"I don't really know.. Children like me."

"Oh so it's the adults with the problems, Evelyn?"

"I guess so asshole, why is there a current problem?"

"No.", was the one-worded answer I received. God, I hate it when people do that. Answer with one word when you know they're thinking more than that..

"Here's our room!"

I put the key into the lock and the door opened. The room was huge! A big, white king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room. Pink satin comforters draped the bed and the floor was pure marble. _This is definitely what I needed!_ I ran to the bathroom and looked straight into the mirror. I saw the same Evelyn, thank God.. In that awful place I could've sworn I must have aged years from stress. My long straight brown hair was a bit of a frizzy mess thanks to the rain. I walked out of the bathroom to see a distraught looking Steve standing in the corner of the room.

"What the hell is your problem now Steve?"

"There's only one bed."


End file.
